Gait requires kinematic and dynamic coordination of the limbs and muscles, multi-sensory fusion and robust control mechanisms. The force stimulus generated by the interaction of the foot with the walking surface is a vital part of the human gait. In human gait motion, there are many forms of stimulus; however, each type of stimulus holds essential information, without which, proper gait motion would be an impossible task. While the effect of load feedback (an important stimulus) on gait has been an active field of study, there is a need for the development of a versatile system that can advance research in this area by providing new functionality.
In previous studies, researchers have utilized compliant surfaces to investigate the effect of load feedback on gait. The simplest setups include surfaces created out of foam of varying stiffness or collegiate gym mats. However, inherent in these setups is the inability to utilize a large range of stiffness while maintaining high resolution (without employing an extreme number of materials). Other devices may have improved the easiness and resolution of compliant walking surfaces, but these designs do not allow for the compliance of the surface to be changed in situ. Moreover, there is no ability to exert a prescribed force perturbation to the foot in real time while an individual is actively walking on the surface.
There are many different methods being employed in contemporary therapeutics, but universal to all rehabilitation processes are several key characteristics. When considering a rehabilitative scenario, it is essential for the system to have the ability to recreate typical stimuli. This technique helps the body recognize and adapt to what would be considered a normal environment. An effective rehabilitation device should take into account all forms of external stimuli that might have an effect on the patient. Another aspect to consider is the precision of the instrument. It is important to be able to quantify the actions of a system in order to effectively characterize the results, and thereby learn about the processes involved. Finally, the system should be able to explore new horizons. Since contemporary techniques are so far away from achieving satisfactory results, it is evident that new methods and systems need to be developed.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims.